dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the Dragon Ball movies can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised and collected from the Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan full-length movie. Dialogue :Chi-Chi: Okay, lets practice again. What are your hobbies? :Goku: Um...a hobby is something you like, right? To fight with powerful opponents, of course. :Chi-Chi: No! You can't say that! You say "my hobbies are reading and sports." :Goku: But I don't even own a book. :Chi-Chi: Grrr... :King Kai : And what I'm really afraid of, Goku, is that he might be stronger than you. :Goku: Really!? That's so amazing! :King Kai: This is not the time to be excited. This is in the "bad thing" category, Goku. :Vegeta: You tricked me! :Paragus: It's about time your spoiled, minuscule brain figured it all out. Your son is most certainly right, though, Vegeta. This meaningless place has no value to me. It's been miserable here, putting on this little charade. But do you want to know what I really care about? It's a little sphere in the north galaxy called Earth. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. A lush, green, healthy planet. The most beautiful in the cosmos. You have no idea how long I've waited for the right time to re-establish Saiyan dominance. You think I want the Earth to look like this? A barren wasteland, littered with battle scars and rubble. Of course not, which is why I decided to create this elaborate ruse. An imaginary town for an imaginary prince. Oh, how your father would be laughing at you right now. Oh, and just one more thing I forgot to mention to you fools...I also chose this planet because in a few short hours, it will collide with Comet Kamore, an astronomical object of colossal proportions. And when you're gone, our rule of Earth or any planet will go completely uncontested. :Broly: You, Kakarot. I choose you to be the first of my victims. :Gohan: No, you don't! :Vegeta: He'll kill us. He'll kill all of us. I've heard stories but I never thought he existed. :Paragus: Heh. It makes sense that only you would truly feel the depth and magnitude of Broly's power. Go on, say it Vegeta. Broly, the legend, and now he is free, broken from my control, from anyone's control. He has become what I was honored and afraid he would become. The true Super Saiyan... a killing machine. He won't stop now, not until he has destroyed this entire planet, then the next, until we reach our new homeworld. You could never know how much Broly and I hated your father, the king. When he was born, the doctors quickly informed King Vegeta of Broly's unusual power. :Master Roshi: (to Broly) Broccoli, just give it up! It's all over! :Oolong: Very tough. But his name's Broly. :Broly: (to Piccolo, after beating up on Gohan) A little green bug has come to get squashed. :Piccolo: You usually pick on the children first? Site Navigation Category:Quotes